braindumpfandomcom-20200214-history
Burnbot
Burnbot is the least prominent character on Brain Dump, and the robotic assistant of Max G. She never audibly speaks, but at the end of every episode, she auto-generates a long-winded insult for Max to say. Additionally, she will sometimes flash words on screen or print out a piece of paper as a letter for Max to read. As a television, any frame that's not Max talking in his living room is presented on her screen. When she's not displaying anything, her screen is just a rhythm strip. Burnbot has a small role in almost every episode, excluding TOP 10 REASONS THE GRINCH IS BULLSHIT, which is the first time Burnbot has a major role in an episode. *In THE TRUTH ABOUT SAUSAGE PARTY, she prints a message for Max explaining her miscalculation on the show's place as "#1 show on the internet", before recalculating it as the worst. *In CREEP, she briefly joins in on Goofball's bashing of Max by describing him as "Socially Oblivious". *In WHY WOMEN SHOULDN'T BE GHOSTBUSTERS, after Max asks her thoughts on the Ghostbusters reboot since she's a "chick", her expression switches to shock, then anger before she displays "Who you calling 'chick', dicknose?" on her screen. *In IS DOCTOR STRANGE TOO STRANGE?, as Goofball shows off his kaleidoscope skills, he vomits in eight directions, including all over Burnbot, shorting her out. *In 2016 YEAR IN REVIEW!, she claims her New Year's resolutions is to make swears more common in her vocabulary. *In THEORY: ROGUE ONE IS PRO-ABORTION, Goofball gossips that Burnbot has been "fooling around with the microwave again", and she gets defensive when Max insists she can do better. *In HOW JOKERY IS THE LEGO JOKER, The Jokester claims he planted C4 inside of Burnbot, but he turned out to be bluffing. *In DID THE EMOJI MOVIE HAVE TO BE BAD, she's offended for a short second when Max bashes screens, until he excludes her. *In TOP 10 REASONS THE GRINCH IS BULLSHIT, Burnbot looks up for a brief moment when Goofball plays drums on top of her. Later in the episode, Max and Goofball get into an argument, saying that Burnbot thinks positive and negative things about Max's show, Brain Dump, although it's unsure if any of the claims are true. Max then dismisses Burnbot as an inanimate television set with no feelings, saying that Burnbot belongs to him. This makes Burnbot angry, as her screen displays the words "Does this feel inanimate to you, punk?" before electrocuting Max. Burnbot then somehow leaves Max's house, supposedly driving away in her own car, leaving it unsure if Burnbot will return. *In MINECRAFT VILLAGERS make me ANGRY, she sends Max a letter and some pornographic magazines in the mail, revealing that she has travelled to India. *In BEST YouTube Apology Video EVER! (2020), she returns to the show with a new look, after Max agreed to upgrade her by buying her parts from Radio Shack. She hits max with a boxing glove for being ignorant, and Max frantically apologizes for everything bad he's ever done. Appearance Burnbot is an old television set who occasionally comes on to show her pleasant, blushing face, highlighted in green. The edges of her "hair" can be seen, showing that she has a flower around her "temple". In the Halloween Ghostbusters episode, her highlights are instead orange and she looks more scratchier and straw-like, with a stitched-up mouth, to give scarecrow vibes. In Burnbots redesign, her edges are rounded out and her hair is colored in. The flower in her hair is on her body instead of on her screen. Her body now has light green and white polka dots. Her mouth is more curved and her pink freckles are now 5 larger freckles. Gallery Click here to go to Burnbot's Gallery Category:Characters